Unexpected
by OtakuLeader
Summary: Blake discovers an upset Ruby and they have an unexpected bonding moment when Ruby reveals a mistaken act of friendship gone wrong. -Platonic Ladybug- Based off a prompt from tumblr.


Did another group prompt response with Kriswitherkay and Technoskittles from tumblr and this site respectively. Prompt was "I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting." My pairing was Ladybug and this is my interpretation and attempt for it. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of RWBY.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

As Blake lay dozing in her favorite tree in Beacon Academy's courtyard, the last thing she expected to disturb her tranquility was a frustrated Ruby kicking the trunk of the tree. She turned over from her position and noticed that the young leader's eyes were red rimmed; she had been crying. She was about to announce her presence when she noticed that her partner and Ruby's sister, Yang, was fast approaching. For a moment, Ruby did not seem to hear her sister but when she did, she tried to run behind the tree.

"Oh no you don't!"

Blake watched with amusement as the red head tried to dash away, only to be caught last second by her sister who grabbed the hood of her cloak.

"Yang, c'mon! Let me go!" Ruby whined.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" She demanded, staring Ruby down.

Yang took hold of her sister firmly and pulled her into a hug. Ruby struggled for a bit, trying to hit her sister's back but slowly relaxed, a few sniffles coming from her. Blake watched curiously as Yang led the two of them to a nearby bench but remained where she was, feeling now would be a bad moment to interrupt what might be a bonding moment for the sisters.

"Now, what happened?"

"Ice Princess didn't tell you?"

Blake gave a look of surprise at Ruby's words but not as much as Yang.

"Oh wow. You're calling her Ice Princess? What ha—Ruby, what happened to your cheek!?"

Blake strained her eyes and could barely make out the faint outline of a handprint on Ruby's face. A flash of emotions danced across the blonde's face before settling to one of anger.

"Weiss hit you?!"

"Y-Yes she did but it was my fault well technically it was Penny's fault but if Weiss hadn't moved last second and if I hadn't taken your adv—"

Yang gave Ruby another hug before stepping away, cracking her knuckles, as she turned around and began to run back towards the school.

"You wait right her little Sis! I'm going to find Weiss and hear _her_ reasoning for hitting you before I pummel her to the ground. And it _better_ be good."

"But Yang, that's what I'm trying to—"

Too late, Yang was far out of earshot and soon was out of sight.

Blake dropped out of the tree and landed stealthily behind Ruby.

"Well, that could've gone better."

"Eeep!" Ruby exclaimed before tumbling to the ground.

Blake gave an apologetic smile as Ruby slowly got up from the ground whence she fell.

"Sorry." Blake started, sitting down on the bench and beckoning Ruby to join her. Ruby eyed her teammate warily before sitting.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Weiss happened." Ruby sighed as she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

"Weiss?" Blake blinked. "What did she do?"

"That's just it!" Ruby shouted. "She didn't do anything!"

Blake was taken aback by the outburst and leaned in closer toward Ruby.

"Then why did she hit you?"

"…becauseIslappedherbutt." Ruby whispered.

"You what?" Blake smiled teasingly at Ruby, whose ears were a bright red.

"I SLAPPED WEISS' BUTT!" It took Ruby a few seconds to realize that she said those words out loud, groaning as she pulled at the front of Blake's shirt. "Blaaaaaaaake. Please, help me! I don't Weiss to hate me anymore than she already does!"

Blake shook her head and smiled wryly.

"Ruby, I'm pretty sure Weiss _doesn't_ hate you." She chuckled softly as she remembered how earlier in the week she had caught Weiss sneaking a bag of cookies into Ruby's bed and said nothing about it when Ruby questioned who left them there. "Anyways, how did this happen?"

"Yang told me and Penny that really good friends slap each sometimes on the shoulders or the butt and Penny, being who she is, was worried that we weren't really good friends because we didn't do that kind of thing. So then I wanted to prove that we were and I decided I'd slap Penny on the shoulder but then Weiss joined us." Ruby sighed before continuing. "And for some reason she was really close to me while we were walking. And when I tried to do the thing, I slipped and I ended up slapping Weiss on her butt instead and she turned this bright, bright red, slapped me, and ran off before I could say anything and I'm just really, really sorry and want to make it up to her!"

Ruby started to sniffle and Blake tentatively pulled her leader into an awkward, one-armed hug and lightly stroked her hair for a few minutes before speaking.

"Ruby, I'm sure if you explain to Weiss what happened, she'll forgive you. You just have to do it on her terms."

Blake felt Ruby tense a bit before she pulled away from the faunus, frowning.

"Her terms?"

"Mhm. Take her out for a day and go visit all the places she likes."

"But I don't know what those are!" Ruby cried. "We haven't really hung out...alone that is. To be honest, I don't think she likes hanging out with me much at all." Ruby's voice trailed off as she sniffled and leaned back into Blake. Blake sighed and gently ran her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"No. I know she does. She acts stubborn but I've seen the way she smiles at you on our outings together." Blake laughed softly as she saw the tips of Ruby's ears burn bright red, choosing to remain silent. "Let Weiss be in charge for the day, and after the day closes you can apologize and explain what really happened."

Ruby shifted forward, pondering the idea for a moment before turning back to Blake.

"You really think that'll work?"

"If it doesn't, then she really is an ice queen." Blake muttered. "Just be yourself Ruby. Be honest and look her in the eyes and –oh don't look at me like that!"

Blake found herself being squeezed tightly into a hug by Ruby, it nearly matching the strength of Yang's hugs.

"You're the best Blake!"

"Y-yes yes." Blake responded to the cheerful compliment, taken back by its suddenness.

Both girls relaxed for a moment, only to jump back into reality when they heard an explosion. A beam of ice at the far end of the school shot into the sky for all to see, worrying the two onlookers.

"You don't think…?" Ruby looked at Blake.

"I think we better hurry and stop them, we both know what our partners can do." She smiled reassuringly, encouraging Ruby to head out with her.

Ruby instantly sped off before Blake could say anything more, stopping only to return and leave Blake with one last tight hug before springing into action again.

"Thanks again Blake, I'll see you there!" And in a flurry of petals Ruby was gone.

Blake smiled slightly before shaking her head and started to sprint, following the trail of rose petals her leader left as they both made their way to their partners.

-0-0-0-0-0-


End file.
